


Pain, Pain, Go Away

by PrincessBubble95



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Illnesses, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBubble95/pseuds/PrincessBubble95
Summary: As we all know, Shaun is usually a calm, easy-going person. When he gets symptoms of an illness one day and decides to ignore it, he keeps insisting that he's fine... but his friends know he's not.





	Pain, Pain, Go Away

**I DO NOT OWN THE GOOD DOCTOR.**

* * *

 

**Pain, Pain, Go Away**

It was a morning like any other for Shaun Murphy. He woke up and did his daily morning routine: jump rope, pushups, jumping jacks, shower, and brush teeth. When he was dressed and ready, he went in the fridge to obtain his breakfast items. He grabbed a yogurt, an apple, and an apple juice box to have with his cereal. He closed the fridge and sat down for breakfast.

After breakfast, he put his bowl in the sink. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He doubled over and gripped his side. He gasped for air and when he regained his composure, he stood up. He put his jacket on and then his backpack before heading out. He got on the elevator with another person and they asked, “Where to?”

Shaun clasped his hands together. “Ground floor please.” The man complied and pushed the button for the ground floor.

Meanwhile at St. Bonaventure Hospital, Claire was at the nurses' station on the second floor filling out paperwork when Melendez walked up. “Hey, Claire.”

She looked up. “Hey.”

“Where’s Murphy?”

“I don’t know. Probably at home.”

“Well, we got a few patients with cases of food poisoning.”

“All right. When Shaun gets here, I’ll tell him.”

“Good.”

“And I’ll also tell him that you care about him.”

“What? I do not. I just–”

Claire smirked. “You don’t fool me, Neil. You care about Shaun more than you let on. You love him and you know it.”

Neil sighed. “All right, fine. I do.” She smirked at him. “But don’t tell him.”

“Okay. I won’t tell Shaun that you love and care for him.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Claire.”

Melendez heard footsteps behind him and turned around. Shaun came running up to them. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Let me guess: late bus?”

Shaun clasped his hands together. “Yes.”

Claire said, “Well, Shaun, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yes. My guess is that there are a lot of patients today.”

“Man, you look like crap. Are you okay?”

“Yes. I had a bit of stomach pain, but I’m fine.”

“Stomach pain?”

“Yes... but I’m fine now.”

“Shaun, do you mind if I run some tests on you?”

“Yes, I do mind. I’m assuming I will have a lot of patients today and I would like to be with them.”

“Well, yes, but it’s important to take care of yourself.”

“Yes, but I am fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go to the cafeteria. I’m hungry.” With that, he walked off.

“Claire?”

She sighed. “You still wanna tests on Shaun, don’t you?”

“You know how he is Claire. He’ll tell us he’s fine when he’s probably not. I was hoping–”

“That _I_ run tests on him?”

“Well, you _do_ know how to communicate with him.”

“All right, fine.” She gathered up her stuff and pointed a finger at Melendez. “But you owe me.” She then walked away.

At the cafeteria, Shaun and Dr. Glassman were sitting down having breakfast. Glassman was almost done with his pancakes, but Shaun didn’t even touch his. “Aren’t you gonna eat, Shaun? You told me you were hungry.”

“I thought I was. I am not.”

“Shaun, are you feeling okay?” Glassman felt his forehead. “You’re burning up, Shaun.”

“I’m fine.”

Just then, Claire came up to them. “Hey guys.”

Glassman said, “Hey.”

Shaun said, “Hello, Claire.”

“Uh, listen, Shaun. Melendez wants me to run some tests on you.”

Glassman looked up when he heard this. “Tests?”

“Yes. I had stomach pain before leaving, but I’m fine now.” He looked at Claire. “I told Melendez that I don’t want them. I am fine.”

“Shaun–”

“I told you I am fine!” he snapped.

“Shaun, knock it off right now,” Glassman scolded.

Shaun winced and put his hands by his ears. He clasped his hands together and put them in his lap. “I’m sorry.”

Claire tried again. “Shaun–”

“I have to go.” He stood up and walked away.

When he was out of hearing range, she said to Glassman, “I’m worried about Shaun.”

“So am I. What can you do, though? Once Shaun sets his mind to something, that’s it.”

Claire shrugged, stood up, and walked away. She walked out of the cafeteria and saw Shaun walking down the hallway. He stopped and doubled over, gripping his right side. “Shaun!” She ran over to him and put a hand on his back. “Shaun. Shaun, can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you.”

“We need to run those tests now.”

“No. I told you I am fine.”

“Yes, but–”

He stood up straight. “See? I’m fine.” He clasped his hands together and walked off. Claire’s expression turned to worry as she watched him walk away.

She spotted Melendez and went up to him. “Neil?”

“What is it, Claire?”

“I think you’re right. I just saw Shaun and he looked like he was in pain. Of course, he kept insisting he was fine, but... something’s wrong.”

“We gotta get that test done now. I have a feeling that he has appendicitis, and if we don’t get it out of him soon, it’ll burst and he’ll develop an infection.”

“Well, what do you want me to do, Neil?”

“Just get him. Whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes?” Melendez nodded. “Yeah, and if he has a breakdown, Neil? We’ll be doing something against his will. He almost broke down last week because he was so overwhelmed.”

Melendez sighed. “Well, it’s either that, or he dies... and I’m _not_ gonna let that happen. Do whatever it takes.” With that, he walked away. Claire didn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want him to break down and be the cause of it. However, she doesn’t want to lose him, either.

Shaun was at the nurses' station when Claire and Melendez walked up. “Murphy, we need to talk to you.”

“Yes?”

Claire said, “We’re worried about you, Shaun.”

“You need to come with us right now.”

“Is this about the tests you wanted me to have?”

“Yes. Shaun, you’re–”

“You think I’m in danger. That’s why you want to perform tests.”

“Well, that’s typically how it goes, yes.”

“I am fine. There is no need.”

“Shaun, you are coming with me now.”

“Neil.”

“No, Claire. I’m not gonna have Shaun die just because he doesn’t wanna do something.”

Shaun started hyperventilating. Neil turned towards Shaun. “Come on, Murphy. You’re coming with me.”

Shaun put his hands up by his ears like earlier. Claire asked, “Shaun? Are you okay?” His hands were shaking.

“Hey, Murphy. You all right?”

He was starting to breathe heavily, and he felt like he was going to pass out. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach again and gripped his right side. He doubled over and almost collapsed. “Shaun? Shaun! Oh my god!”

“Claire, we need to get him to surgery now. If my hunch is correct, his appendix burst. Grab a gurney.” Luckily, a nurse was passing by with one and Claire took it.

“Murphy. Murphy, hey. I need you to stay with me. Stay with me.”

Shaun was terrified. “Okay. Yes.” He and Claire got him on the gurney.

Jared was passing by when Neil caught him. “Jared, you’re needed in surgery, now.”

Jared nodded. “All right.”

Shaun was being wheeled toward the operating room. “My stomach hurts.”

Claire put a hand on Shaun’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Shaun. We’re gonna take care of you.”

Melendez said, “You’ll be okay.”

They got to the operating room and wheeled him in. Jared and Claire placed Shaun on the operating table. After getting scrubbed in, Melendez walked up and hovered over Shaun. “You’ll feel much better when you wake up.”

Shaun’s voice was weak. “You’re finally being nice to me.” Jared put the anesthesia mask over Shaun’s mouth and nose. Shaun was out in a flash. With that, they got to work.

Melendez said, “I don’t like the looks of this. There’s a huge abscess that formed around the rupture. Dr. Browne, suction.” Claire nodded and gave him the suction tool. He began sucking out the infected area and puss that was caused by the rupture. He kept looking at the monitor throughout the surgery. Shaun’s vital signs seemed to stay constant throughout the whole thing. “His vital signs are still looking good.” After a while, he said, “All right. I think I got all the infected area.” After everything was all set, he said to Claire, “Claire, why don’t you go tell Glassman about what happened. Jared and I can finish up here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. We’re just about to close him up.”

“Well, all right, then.” Claire evacuated the table and left the two men to finish up on Shaun.

She went to Glassman’s office and found him sitting on the couch sorting through paperwork. “Excuse me, sir?”

“Claire, what a nice surprise.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. I gotta tell you something. It’s about Shaun.”

“What did he do this time?” Glassman knew that Shaun was up to something almost every time. He knew Shaun too well.

“It’s not ‘What did he do?’. It’s more like ‘How’s he doing?’ He’s in surgery right now.”

Glassman stood up. “What? Why’s he in surgery?”

“He had appendicitis. After I left the cafeteria, I saw Shaun and he doubled over like he was in pain. Melendez and I were talking with him and he nearly passed out.”

“All right. I’ll– I’ll be down as soon as I can. Thank you, Claire.”

“Anything for Shaun.” She opened the door and left. Glassman sat back down and ran a hand over his face.

She caught up with Melendez and Jared wheeling Shaun down the hall to recovery. “How’s Shaun?”

Melendez said, “Surgery was a success. He should be fine.”

Claire breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.” She honestly wouldn’t know what to do if she lost him.

He got wheeled in the recovery room and she followed. Neil and Jared wheeled Shaun in place against the wall and were getting him all set. Neil set up the monitors and put one on Shaun’s finger while Jared put a nasal cannula on him. Neil said, “Okay. He should be in recovery for about an hour or so. Claire, can you monitor his vitals while we go handle the other patients?”

She nodded. “Yes. I can do that.”

“Good.” He and Jared left.

Claire sighed to herself. “Okay.” She turned and looked at Shaun. He had black rings around his eyes and he looked all pale. He looked plain exhausted. Her heart broke. At least he’s okay. She went over and placed her hand over his, not applying pressure. She knew he didn’t like that. “Shaun, I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She sat down in the chair that was by the bed and just looked at him. He looked so calm and peaceful. Not like he was earlier. He looked all tired and sluggish earlier. He still looks tired... but he will feel better when he wakes up. She was just glad they operated on him when they did. It saved his life.

She looked up at the monitors and his vitals were still normal, like they were before... like they should be. She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, gently brushing his bangs aside. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. She gently brushed her hand against his cheek.

At that moment, Shaun began to stir. His eyelids began to move. “Shaun? Shaun, can you hear me? Shaun?” He opened his eyes more, but only halfway. “Shaun?”

Jared and Melendez were walking down the hallway from handling a patient. Jared had a clipboard and read over the patient’s file. “Okay. Patient signed for release and will be discharged upon clearance.”

“Now all we have to do is–” Neil’s phone dinged and he took it out of his pocket. He read the message. “Murphy’s waking up. Let’s go.”

“Okay.” They went off to the recovery room.

When they got there, Shaun was fully awake and aware... sort of. He and Claire were chatting. “Well, look who’s awake.” Melendez and Jared walked up to Shaun’s bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m sore.”

“Well, you’re gonna be for a couple days. You had your appendix out.”

Shaun nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it? You just had major stomach surgery.”

“The true function of the appendix is unknown. However, research shows that it houses good bacteria and the bacteria is used after a case of dysentery or cholera, which are both infections of the intestines.”

Melendez said, “There’s our Shaun.”

“If the appendix isn’t removed, it can rupture and can cause an infection called peritonitis, which is fatal.”

“Yes... which is what you would’ve developed if we didn’t work quickly.”

Shaun nodded again. “Okay.”

“All right. We’ll get you discharged out of here and into a room.” Shaun didn’t look too impressed, though. He looked like he wanted to go back to sleep. Jared and Melendez went to work.

Jared walked up to Shaun’s bed. “Let’s get this off ya, mate.” He took the cannula off and Shaun smiled a little. They unhooked Shaun from the monitors.

“You okay?” asked Melendez.

Shaun was hesitant at first, but replied, “Yes.”

“Okay, good.” Melendez unlocked the bed and all three of the doctors wheeled Shaun out. Normally, Shaun would talk their ear off, spitting out medical jargon like he was a faucet, but he was far too tired to do that... for now, at least.

After getting off the elevator on the third floor, Shaun was wheeled into the fourth room on the right. Jared locked the gurney. Melendez said, “All right, Murphy. We’ll transfer to the bed and get you all set.”

“Okay.”

All three of them transferred Shaun to the bed with ease. Jared got the saline bag set up. Melendez said, “All right, Murphy. You’re all set.”

“Thank you. You are very kind.” Melendez smiled. Before he left, Shaun spoke up. “I’m sorry.” This caught his attention and he turned to look at Shaun. “I should’ve heeded your warnings, but I didn’t. I should’ve listened to you, but I didn’t. I’m sorry. You were just looking out for me and I ignored you. I am very sorry.” Shaun had tears in his eyes and a couple slipped down his cheek. He felt like he did something bad.

All three doctors looked at each other and had sympathetic looks. Melendez sighed. “Shaun, don’t cry. There’s no need to cry. Yes, you did wrong by ignoring the issue, but it’s taken care of and you’re okay.” Shaun just looked at him. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Melendez nodded. “Good.” Before going out, he looked back at Shaun and said, “I’ll check on you later.” He winked at Shaun and left.

Jared patted his shoulder. “See ya later, mate.” He left too.

Before she left, Claire kissed Shaun’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re okay, Shaun. See you later.” He was left alone and decided to get some rest. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. His head lulled to the side and that was it.

That evening, Glassman decided he would visit Shaun. He ran into Melendez at the nurses’ station on the third floor. “Neil?”

Melendez looked up. “Yes?”

“How’s Shaun? Where is he?”

“Relax, Aaron. He’s fine. He had appendicitis, but we took care of it. I assume Claire talked to you?”

“Yes, she did.”

“Well, if you wanna see him, he’s in room 304.”

“Thanks.”

Melendez nodded. “Happy to help.” He turned around and left.

Glassman sighed. “Okay.” He turned and made his way to Shaun’s room. The door was open, but he still knocked. “Knock, knock.” Shaun looked over at the visitor. “Hey, Shaun.”

“Hello, Dr. Glassman.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“I am sore.”

“Yeah, I bet. You just had major stomach surgery, so you’re gonna be laid up for a bit.” Shaun hummed. “Are you gonna be okay with that?”

“No... but if it makes me better, yes. I will listen and cooperate. I will not be stubborn.”

“Good, good. That’s good.”

“I’m sorry.” Glassman raised his eyebrows in confusion. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I know it wasn’t good and I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.” Tears welled up in Shaun’s eyes.

“I’m not mad at you, Shaun. I’m just happy you’re okay.”

Shaun clasped his hands together tightly. “I... love you.”

“I love you too, Shaun.” Glassman walked up and enveloped Shaun in a hug. Shaun hesitated at first, but hugged Glassman back. They stayed like that until Glassman heard Shaun’s soft snores. He looked and Shaun was sleeping. He smiled and gently laid Shaun back down. He gently brushed Shaun’s bangs aside and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, Shaun.”

Shaun muttered, “Goodnight, Dr. Glassman.” Glassman smiled and then left. Shaun might be annoying and a handful at times, but Glassman wouldn’t have it any other way. Shaun was safe... and that’s the most important thing in the world to him.


End file.
